Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies, initially utilized by military organizations, including the U.S. Department of Defense, have now achieved widespread use in civilian applications. The widespread availability of GPS has enabled the provision of many location-based services, providing location information for mobile devices.
Although GPS provides high accuracy in positioning when outdoors, the GPS signal may not be received with sufficient strength and from enough satellites when a user is inside a building or structure. An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a network of devices used to locate objects or people inside a building. Currently, no standard for an IPS has been adopted in a widespread manner, adversely impacting deployment.
An IPS typically relies on anchors with known positions rather than relying on satellites, since satellite signals are not typically available at indoor positions as a result of signal attenuation resulting from roofs and other building structures. Despite the progress made in IPS design and implementation, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to indoor localization.